Poor Simon  a short skit
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Title and story plot is NOT mine... all credit goes to Forevah Sarah Seville, I only own the way out of place storyline... Rated T for swearing and content R&R!


_Hi again! This is a small skit I thought of making based on one of the stories here on FF._

_The story is not mine. All credit for the plot and usage of characters go to Forevah Sarah Seville. I just simply added what I felt after reading the first two chapters of her story. I suggest you read her story first before proceeding to read this._

_This has also somewhat happened to me in reality (read: OFAOE: Vanilla Twilight to fight out what had happened to me)_

_I just want to again, pass all the credit to Forevah Sarah Seville, since this is her story._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Alvin and the Chipmunks:**

**Poor Simon (a short skit)**

**By: Periosha**

**

* * *

**

The late evening silence was corroded with a heavy storm that suddenly rushed into their neighborhood. The chipmunks and chipettes were happily and cozily sleeping on their beds, each one designed and styled in their signature colors. Everyone, that is, except Simon.

He began to contemplate on what had been happening to him since he began high school.

"_Ha ha! What's up nerd-face?" one of the football jocks mocked as he shoved Simon to the wall. Another jock then came in rammed Simon's nose on a locker; breaking it and making it bleed. Simon tried his best to stand up and defend himself, but it only made the jocks laugh at him more._

The pain of his memories welled up in his mind as misty tears began to form in his eyes. Why was he so weak? He couldn't bear the pains anymore. It was driving him crazy! He just wanted to get away from it all. The storm seemed to hear his heart plead, and it crackled a thunderous bolt of lightning, causing him to jump. The bespectacled munk then crept to the bathroom, brought out his razor, and slice ever so gently on his wrist. The former wounds on his skin were markers of his pains and self-hatred. All he ever wanted to do was to end his misery. The feeling of his skin split effortlessly from the force of the blade made him quiver with delight as let it bleed. He hated himself for becoming addicted to it, but now he couldn't help himself. He tried other methods of getting over his miserable condition, but it was only through cutting himself was he able to survive day after miserable day.

"I can't take this anymore…" he mumbled as he began to wash off the blood from his arm. He began to curse silently as the cold water from the tap stung his open wound, making him wince in silent tears. He was to go back to his bed when another pang of pain was delivered into his head.

"Should I keep living like this?" he asked himself, rubbing the recently cut wound on his arm. He didn't like the fact that he was worrying everyone around him. Most especially Jeanette.

"No. Not Jeanette…" he shook his head in sheer misery. It was already bad enough that he was bringing his family into this, but dragging the girl of his dreams into this hellhole of a nightmare? No, this, he CANNOT allow. In the silence of the night, he crept to his drawers, pulled out a suitcase, and began to pack his clothes. It was a little difficult to pack, seeing that due to his size despite being the tallest among them, he had to keep climbing up and down the drawers to grab more clothes. Satisfied, he snuck down to the kitchen and grabbed a few food and water supplies. All he took were two packs of cheese balls, a chocolate bar, and a bottle of water.

When he had everything set, he took a piece of paper and pen and began to scribble down as best he could.

"_Dear Family,_

_I'm sorry, but I think it's time for me to spend some time on my own. Please, don't go looking for me. Don't call the police or do anything drastic (I'm talking to you Alvin). I'll be alright for a while; I just need to get some things out of my head._

_Jeannie, I don't want you to see me like this, all beaten and sore. It breaks my heart to see you cry. I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but now I think there's not much of a choice left. I have no sense of morale anymore._

_To everyone, I love you all too much to see you all miserable because of me. Just let me be for a while, and I'll be back faster than you know it._

_Love,_

_Simon"_

Spelling and writing it out was rather difficult for him to do in the dark. But he managed to scribble it down and left it on the counter. He made his way to the doggy door and unlocked it, and after taking one last look at the place he considered his home, sprinted as far as he could away from the Seville residence. Where he was going? He had no clue.

'_All that matters is that I stay as far away from them as possible' _he thought.

He got a good head start. After an hour or so of continuous running, he accumulated about two and a half kilometers away from the Seville household. He began reimagining the thought of Jeanette and the others one they realized he went missing as he crossed the street.

But as his thoughts distracted him, he was oblivious to the pair of headlights heading his way.

All that could be heard were the screeching of brakes and a silent thump as a pair of tiny eyeglasses were shatters to bits.

All of Simon was numb, he looked at his recently cut arm, and noticed that it wasn't the only thing bleeding. Blackness began encasing him as he passed out from blood loss.

'_Not what I had in mind…' _he thought _'but at least I can't feel the pain anymore.'_

The morning in the Seville house was grim and gloomy. Everyone was in tears after Theodore had found Simon's letter. But no one was more in pain than Jeanette. Her purple blouse now stained with tears as they continued to flow from her lavender eyes. Alvin, feeling and sharing Jeanette's pain, embraced her in a comforting hug, hopeful in consoling her sorrow. Alvin couldn't hold it in any longer. The mere fact that his brother had left him brought sheer pangs of pain to his heart.

And at that moment, the cocky, mischievous red-clad chipmunk began shedding streams of tears as well.

"D-damn you S-Simon…" he sobbed, sniffling as his tears continue to fall. "Damn you for making me cry. I NEVER CRY!" he then began crying hysterically as Jeanette tightened her embrace around him. Brittany, tear-struck as well, joined their embrace, hoping to cheer up his already broken boyfriend.

The two youngest, green-clad chipmunks were sharing an embrace of their own. Theodore was especially devastated of Simon's disappearance. Eleanor had no idea on how to comfort the broken-hearted chipmunk. The only thing that came into her mind was that he needed someone, now more than ever. She instinctively embraced him in a tight and loving embrace, which he immediately returned.

All were waiting for some kind of sign of where Simon might be.

Dave came into the den with a grim look on his face. Tears were present in his eyes as he approached the five tear-struck chipmunks.

"Guys…" he sniffled, choking back tears. "They found Simon… and he's in a coma…"

* * *

_If you guys think I'd continue, I probably won't until I actually ask for permission to do so. Anyway, what did you guys think?_

_R&R! and I hope you all enjoyed reading!_

_God Bless! XD_

_"Living it my way..."_

_~Periosha_


End file.
